The overall objective of this project is to characterize Huntington's chorea fibroblasts in culture, using principles of nutritional regulation of the tissue culture media and quantitating cellular protein and lipid glycosylation. Such information will be used to gain insight into the biochemical genetic lesions of Huntington's chorea. The four specific areas of this project are: 1. The determination of the pool size of UDP-NAc hexosamine in Huntington's chorea and control fibroblasts by a double isotope labelling method with (32P) and (14C) glucosamine. 2. The determination of the conversion of (14C) glucose to (14C) hexosamines in the acid soluble pool and in the macromolecules of fibroblasts by labelling the fibroblasts for 4-6 generations of logarithmic growth to constant specific activity. 3. The determination of L-glutamine F-6-P transaminase activity of fibroblast extracts by first removing the glucoisomerase enzyme activity from extracts followed by development of a sensitive and specific radioisotope assay using (14C) F-6-P as substrate and separating the product (14C) glucosamine by high voltage electrophoresis. 4. The defect of fibroblast attachment to substratum and its nutritional correction is correlated to fibronectin on the plasma membrane and in the culture media.